undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-34687769-20181005223404
Ah... I didn't think that would be that many replies in such a short period of time, then I'll have to answer one at a time. Okay, let's start in the order of postage. "Ah, but there was a difference last time! 'In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...' - Waterfall glyphs Monsters only lost because no SOULs had been absorbed during the war. We know that Asriel Dreemurr had the power to destroy all of the villagers that attacked them, and had he not resisted, he could have killed them all, taken their SOULs, and became a god of hyper death." Well, it's obvious that Asriel with Chara's SOUL would be able to destroy humanity... But Asriel would not do this. And that's the point. Chara doesn't know about the split-conscious (I will go to this part later) and they knew that Asriel is too good to kill an entire race and they could only convince Asriel to obtain 6 SOULs, not knowing that they would be sharing the body with their adoptive brother, it would be pointless if they planned to destroy human race, because they don't have the guarantee that a war would break out if Asriel could even refuse to kill a single human. "With this incredible power, Chasriel could continue to destroy all the humans within the village, piling on hundreds of SOULs, and eventually destroying all of humankind. A war would clearly break out, Chasriel would win, and now Chasriel just committed the monster version of the Genocide Route. I sure hope we have a human Sans somewhere... Actually, I don't think that would work either. Human annihilation WAS Chara's intentions." That would not occur because Chara doesn't have any proof that they would be able to share Asriel's body with him. In Chara's mind, they would be dead and Asriel would be the one to obtain the SOULs, so no. Human annihilation WASN'T Chara intentions. (Just to complement your comment, it is possible to kill a monster with less than 6 human SOULs, Asriel died because they refused to defend himself and was hit by a crowd of humans) "You can stop that baseless speculation: It is a FACT that Chara DID know about it! "Psst. Chara. Please. Wake up. I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... No, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"-Asriel Dreemurr, Tape 5 Those last words are very clear-It is explicitly being said that the two of them will get the SOULs together: Ergo, Chara will still be with Asriel, and they will both share control." First, this isn't a "baseless speculation"; I have some proofs in the game itself. The first is in a Waterfall's glyph... the same one that you mentioned before. 'Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...' If not even a single SOUL was taken, how could Chara know about the split-counscious? There's not even a single part in the game that quotes about the split-control except Asriel Epilogue speech. Chara is unable to know this because there's nothing in the Underground that quotes that the Human who had their SOUL absorbed would remain conscience after this. And that quote is because Asriel would absorb Chara's SOUL, so even if they are dead, they would remain within Asriel with their SOUL. Is impossible for someone to know about the exact conditions of SOUL absorption before ''this occurs with themselves if it was not done before. We only knew of this condition because Asriel says so, none of the others monsters knew that Chara was sharing the body with Asriel like is said in the Undertale. So, how could Chara know of the sharing part if nobody else knows? (About the Kill Asriel part: This was just a thing to question people that thinks that Chara don't feel anything about the Dreemurrs, I know that Chara would not kill Asriel because they care about them) "And look at all the great stuff Frisk managed to do-Kill all of monsterkind in one timeline, serve as an ambassador of the monsters at their immensely young age... Reach out to the human's SOULs, and help defeat Omega Flowey with six SOULs. Determined humans are VERY powerful, and can do a LOT, even as a child." I am not denying Chara power as a child, I'm talking about '''intentions, '''''not capacity. Chara is happy with their new family, so they would not kill themselves just to satisfy an selfless hate if they could only live their lives happy, and if they would want to take revenge, then their plan of freeing monsterkind is useless to this purpose. They can't have the knowledge of being in control of Asriel and don't know the exact measures of the power of a single Human SOUL, and they were unable to convince Asriel to kill ALL humankind.